Warning, fanfics, warning!
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: Naruto got himself reading some rated M fanfics of him and Sasuke. NaruSasu.


**WARNING: **Yaoi smex. Seriously.

**Case:** Today was scorching hot that I am in need to write. :D And ah, I got myself two red vampire-marks under my chin. People started accusing me of having a vampire as a boyfriend who wanted to kiss me but I refused. Then I came up with this. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own two bite marks. :D Nothing more, nothing less!

**Title:** Warning, fanfics, warning!

**Chapter:** Oneshot. :P

**Rating:** M

* * *

"**Warning, fanfics, warning!"**

"_I am in love with you, Sasuke!" Naruto said, squinting his eyes as if not seeing the one he proposed to just then would make his embarrassment of the current situation go away._

_He knew it. He was falling in love with Sasuke even before everything that had happened to them happened. He knew it. He was mesmerized by the silent talks they have. He knew it. He was enchanted by the icy stare his friend always gives him. He knew it. He loved him._

_And here he was, on a dark afternoon, flushing madly as he confessed. This is not possible, he thought, I shouldn't have..._

"_Naruto..." _

_And the blonde looked up slowly at the caller of his name and he melted that instant._

_Sasuke's eyes were penetrating into him, his soul, his heart and whole being. _

"_Sasuke, I...I..."_

_Gently, Sasuke's hand went up to touch Naruto on the face ever so lightly. "I love you, too, idiot."_

_Naruto could feel his heart race as..._

Naruto gulped as he stared at the screen of Sasuke's computer, eyes almost literally bulging out of his skull that instant.

"H-holy shit, Sasuke, get a load of this fuck!"

The said boy was sitting silently on the floor and was trying to finish their joint project, he and Naruto's, so that they could make it to the deadline that week but seemingly, it was only him doing all the work. Sigh. He just let Naruto, his idiot of a partner; mope around with his computer for that and he just wished _he_ could finish _their_ work in peace. Emphasize _their_, baby.

And so anyway, they were in Sasuke's apartment when Naruto was suddenly gaping at him.

"Hn." On with the work.

"S...shit, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, "I... I..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Whatever that blonde is thinking, doing or reading... and again, hn.

Naruto on the other hand was busy, too. He was glad at school that he got someone very patient and smart as a partner on their Pol. Sci. project that required some research but he let that be of Sasuke's worry. He flumped earlier in front of Sasuke's flat screen computer and tried to do some RPG when he was automatically _signed in_ in Sasuke's MSN.

And then a minute passed by.

Someone by the username _fangirl2793_ PM-ed Sasuke, or thinking it was _Sasuke_ online, anyway, with a link. It was plainly that. Just a link.

Why, Naruto was too polite as _not _to just click it open after Sasuke said to just ignore it when he informed Sasuke of the PM. NOT.

Click.

And then boom, he was suddenly redirected into a page where in there seemed to be loads of stuff about _him and Sasuke_ (because there was a huge banner of them, oh my!) and gazillion of links redirecting to where... where... where he read the _mushy_ thing he was reading then. It was like, or something.

He felt nauseated.

Then again, being ignored by Sasuke, he clicked on another blue highlight, a sweat dropping by his forehead.

And then he groaned after a short time of reading.

"_Sasuke, don...don't leave!" Naruto felt tears falling from his blue eyes as he said the words that meant nothing to Sasuke. It was painful, the thought of his best friend, his lover, his... his everything, leave._

_It was not meant to be! Sasuke did not do anything wrong yet why does he need to leave? Another drop came from his eyes as he tightened his grip on the Uchiha's waist, begging, pleading him to not go. He felt so helpless. His words were like water down Sasuke's back. It can't be._

_And he felt Sasuke detach his arms around his own waist. Slowly, he came to face him._

"_Naruto, I'm sorry..."_

"_No!" _

"_Listen... I have to do this."_

"_But, Sasuke... I love you. You can't leave!"_

_Sasuke reached to wipe away tears that were falling from his eyes. He leaned forward. _

_And their lips met –_

STOP! Naruto's head was spinning. He just could not stand it! What kind of insolent fool would make stories such as these ones he was reading? What kind of perverted hormonal people were the ones who wrote these? Em... embarrassing! Such an insult! Him, of all people? Beg Sasuke to... to... What?

Click.

"_I can make you unable to walk, baby." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "I can make your legs wobble; I can make your hips ache in pleasure."_

_Naruto shivered at the sound of Sasuke's deep, erotic voice. He was then pulled closer to the offender which was then, Uchiha Sasuke. The boy continued._

"_I can make it hard for you to even stand up, but babe, I want you to cling on me if that happens." Sasuke licked his ears and said, ever so sensually, "I want you to cry out my name in that sexy voice of yours..."_

"_Sasuke... take me... I need you right now... oh please..." Naruto pleaded –_

Smacking down the computer mouse Naruto's mouth was hanging open. It could reach the floor any moment now.

"What the fuck!" He screeched. He was in pure disbelief! When in fuck's name did he ever – oh gods! – plead to Sasuke to... to... _take_ him? Crap. This was just plain mad!

Sasuke looked up from where he was sprawled, "Noisy idiot. If you don't even want to help by working, you could help by being quiet. Also, please do not murder the mouse."

"B-But Sasuke! C-come here, oh shit, you just got to look at this crap! This is unbelievable!"

Sasuke just continued with the work, leaving Naruto and the fan fics.

Holy shit, Naruto and Sasuke were what? Lovers? Fuck that! And what was with that sappy kiss in the fic he just read? So humiliating! This could _not_ get worse.

But it did.

He pounded the mouse his right hand was clutching.

"_Sasuke, ahhh, harder, faster...oh god!" Naruto Uzumaki moaned, wrapping his arms into that of Sasuke's shoulders. Craning his head to the side, he allowed a feathered kiss to be placed at his nape by the man on top of him and who was giving him the time of his life. _

_He felt every push and every pull from the Uchiha prodigy, he got dizzy at his kisses and his eyes were just piercing him._

_He loves Sasuke, he loves Sasuke, he loves Sasuke... _

"_Naruto..." Sasuke moaned as he thrusted deeper. Giving a –_

Blue eyes darting left and right, Naruto wiped his forehead with the back of his hands and felt his mouth become dry. "Sasuke, I am telling you, this is really..." he trailed at what he read on the next story.

"_N... Naruto... I... auhhhn!" Sasuke moaned as he felt himself reach his climax and the penetration was just one of the most ecstatic thing he has ever felt in his entire life. He panted hard and dug his nails hard into the blonde's tanned back as he thrusted in him, deeper, sweeter and hotter. _

_They moved as one, that night. Everything went hazy in Sasuke's eyes as he felt Naruto's member throbbing inside of him, hot white fluid flowing out. It was just so amazing. Plain amazing. He could feel his lover's heart pound. He could feel his own. His urge was unquenchable and this just happened all of the sudden tha—_

He slammed the mouse again as he tore his eyes away from the screen, face with a flabbergasted look.

"Sasuke... SASUKE!" He choked, "Dis... disgusting... I... I... Fuck..." His face flushed and he wiggled at where he sat. So humiliating! Why were he and Sasuke doing the _nasty_? Why was he always... always...

Sasuke gave a sigh as he heavily stood up from his sitting pace and walked towards the idiot classmate of his and took a peek at his shoulders to get a view of what might be the cause of Naruto's constant blabbering. And the reason of his blushing.

"Sasuke, this is so not true... This is like, what the fuck..."

And Sasuke was silent. Naruto looked at his right side and came to face Sasuke's face staring at the screen, reading. He waited. And he saw a red tint flow across the pale boy's face.

"N-Naruto, what the fuck, I told you to just i-ignore..." Sasuke stuttured, but seriously, why was he not taking off his eyes from the computer screen?

"Ew, Sasuke, this is just horrible!" Naruto complained. He gave a freaked out look and clicked on another link, rather quickly, and flashed on the screen was a picture of him and Sasuke in a very erotic pose.

Sasuke looked at him rather pathetically and said, "If you find it so horrible, why the hell do you keep on clicking everywhere to see more? Idiot!" And he tried to push the blonde haired classmate off the chair so he could manipulate and stop the nonsense but then he got tangled in Naruto's proportionally long legs and instead of being on the chair to close the damn tabs, he was _on_ Naruto! The rolling chair came crashing on them, to add up, as they stumbled on the floor.

Puffing, Naruto glared at Sasuke from under his lashes, "What the hell, Sasuke I..."

Face flushing at their suddenly awkward position, Sasuke tried to gather his composure out of the very uncomfortable setting they were in. Like hell, he tried to lift himself up slipped on Naruto's shirt and he ended up falling more on top of Naruto and brushing their... their groins together, my god!

"I... I, shit, I—"

"Sas—" Naruto murmured as he felt his pale friend's thighs between his crotch. He blushed.

Sasuke took noticed of this and his reaction was the same. How embarrassing!

"Wait, Naruto, dammit." He tried to kick the chair which was topped over his leg by his free leg but he came slipping more into Naruto.

The blonde looked down, sweating as he gulped. The brushing came intense and it did not get better when Sasuke's hand finally decided to rest on either side of his hips. Involuntarily, his arms wrapped themselves in Sasuke's waist.

"You!" Sasuke tried to snap but his flushing made it sound subtle. "W-where are you putting your hands, idiot!"

"I... I am just trying to support you, asshole, you might fall on me again and..."

Blush.

Sasuke's heart raced.

"W-why are you blushing!" He demanded stuttering, could not believe that he find Naruto cute.

"Be... because!" The other boy protested, flailing. Naruto looked away and suddenly, he snapped like he just remembered something and said, "Aw, hell."

And with that his grasp on the slim Sasuke's waist tightened and he pulled his body closer to his, just like some of the fan fics' indications, and he placed his lips slightly on top of Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Everything stopped.

And Naruto parted their lips as quick as the way he planted the kiss in the first place.

Sasuke blinked.

And blood came rushing to his already blushing pale face.

"W-what the fuck did you do that for!"

"Wow! Now that actually felt kind of nice!" Naruto mused; seemingly, him kissing Sasuke was not of a bother.

Aghast, Sasuke looked at him.

"Now, Sasuke, I guess I understand now what those people who wrote those kind of pervy stuff about you and me were thinking."

"What?"

"But I don't like it that it was me who begged you and gets to be bottom."

"What the?"

Where was the Naruto who just screamed, smacked the mouse, got hysteric and shouted, "Sasuke, disgusting!" just a fucking awhile ago? What a quick change of heart. Like, damn.

Evilly, Naruto quickly managed to heave Sasuke over and pin him down the floor, exactly how the people in the fan fic industry would like it. Screw the project Sasuke was doing.

"Fucking shit, wait a minute, idiot, what do you think you are doing?"

"I am doing you, Sasuke."

Evil, lustful grin.

_fangirl2793 has signed out._

And buttons of someone's blouse got torn away.

ENDE.

* * *

**Case:** Gee, I don't know about you but I had fun writing this. Screw me, okay? xD Sorry if it felt really quick or out of the blue. Gawsh.


End file.
